


青桑垂宛宛

by scone_1991



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991
Summary: 桑树精x小傻子
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, 朴灿烈/张艺兴
Kudos: 5





	青桑垂宛宛

> 《废居行》
> 
> 张籍
> 
> 胡马崩腾满阡陌，都人避乱唯空宅。
> 
> 宅边青桑垂宛宛，野蚕食叶还成茧。
> 
> 黄雀衔草入燕窠，啧啧啾啾白日晚。
> 
> 去时禾黍埋地中，饥兵掘土翻重重。
> 
> 鸱枭养子庭树上，曲墙空屋多旋风。
> 
> 乱定几人还本土，唯有官家重作主。

01

民风淳朴的长乐村后边儿有一座长乐山，山腰上住着王氏和她的儿子加帅。

加帅头脑不太灵光，总爱问些奇怪的问题，譬如，天上为什么有云，树叶为什么会落，黄鼠狼为什么总是要偷鸡，咱家为什么没邻居，院里的桑树为什么不结果。

大多数的问题王氏都是回答不上来的，被问烦了，抄起棍子就是一顿好打，加帅便消停两三天。可是加帅记性不好，过了这两三天，便把挨打的事儿忘得一干二净，又问起了这些得不到答案的问题。

久而久之，王氏也放弃了，敷衍地应上两句便算是过了。

加帅没有朋友，王氏也不理睬他，他就自己跟自己玩儿，泥巴可以玩，蚂蚁可以玩，一片枯萎的树叶也可以玩。屋子不远处有条小溪，王氏警告过他不准碰水，他就蹲在一边，看水里自由自在的小银鱼，穿过鹅卵石的缝隙，又一口被大黑鱼给吃掉。

每天夕阳西下回家，加帅都可害怕了，门口院子里的老母鸡，总是防备地盯着他，像是随时要扑上来啄一口，那尖尖嘴，啄在身上可不得疼晕啦。

穿过小小的堂屋，就能去到后院，被王氏圈起来做了菜园子，角落里有一棵矮小的桑树，桑树底下有加帅的小竹椅。

王氏虽然脾气不太好，但是烧菜特别好吃，加帅每次都能吃两碗饭。

02

住在山里，夏天并不算太热，把采到的瓜果放进竹篮里，在溪水中浸泡一夜，就会变得冰凉可口。

加帅虽然脑子不太灵光，但是他对可以吃的植物有狂热的偏爱，一年四季都在树林子里面探索，偶尔也会吃到让嘴巴火辣辣地发肿的小红果，但是绝大多数的果实都是酸酸甜甜的，让人吃了会有一种幸福的眩晕感。

可是一年又一年过去，院里的那棵桑树始终没有结果，也没有变得繁茂，依旧矮小，每年夏天生几片叶子都看起来十分费劲，加帅盼了一年又一年，桑果的味道，始终没能尝到。

繁星点点的夏夜，加帅就喜欢坐在桑树底下乘凉，有时他迷迷瞪瞪地，靠着椅背便睡过去。每每入梦，他都能看见一个大眼睛的红发少年，盘腿坐在离他不远的地方，给一棵嫩绿的小树苗浇水。

加帅喊，别浇了，要把苗苗给溺死了。少年笑着摇摇头，却不说话。

他脸上的那颗酒窝，可真好看。加帅总是这样想着。

桑树为什么不长大也不结果呢？年岁碾过，加帅满篓子的问题只剩下了这么一个，让他好奇得发疯。

王氏一年会带他下山一次，去村子里买点布匹和锅碗瓢盆，再给加帅买一小包零嘴儿，走回家的路上就能吃完。这一年，王氏给他买了一捧紫红的桑葚，加帅吃了第一颗，就舍不得吃剩下的了。酸甜的果汁在舌尖迸开，细嫩的果肉融化在喉间，是人间绝顶的美味。

加帅真想院子里的那棵桑树快快结果呀。

03

他把那一包桑果埋在了树下，想着来年就能吃上满树的紫红果实。

夏天过去，加帅到了上学堂的年纪，王氏从柜底翻出了一些金银首饰，走了很远的路，去城里当了些钱，给加帅在夫子那儿报了个名。

上学第一天，加帅起了个大早，背着王氏给他蒸的大白馒头，一个人下了山。永乐村不大，只有学堂是用青灰色的石砖建的，加帅一踏进高高的门槛，就被候着的师兄给领到了教室。夫子留着灰白的长胡子，看起来十分严厉。

加帅翻开桌上的书，里面都是方块字，他一个也不认识。

夫子走过来，把戒尺背在身后，问加帅的大名。

“怎么会连姓都没有？成何体统？”夫子听到“加帅”两个字，吹胡子瞪眼，好不吓人。

加帅也不知道自己为什么没有姓，王氏从小到大都“加帅，加帅”地叫，从没听过她喊什么别的名字。夫子看他傻愣愣的，半天也答不上来，只好作罢，只当是山里来的毛孩子没有姓名的概念。

学堂每天的课业都是练字背书，夫子讲文章总是讲得很高深，加帅根本听不懂，只能死记硬背。他记性不好，背了上句忘了下句，好不容易背了半篇，王氏就要灭灯，还念叨他如果背得快些，能省下不少灯油钱。

夫子似乎是盯上了加帅，每天都要点他起来背书，加帅磕磕巴巴背了半篇，挠挠头，说下半篇没背，教室里响起了咯咯的偷笑，后座的小胖墩骂了句“傻子”。

从此加帅的名字就变成了“傻子”。

04

入了秋，一天比一天更凉，王氏抱怨加帅在学堂把衣服弄得太脏，她洗起来太冻手。加帅也不回答，只是低着头绞手指，偷偷把手臂上的青紫给盖住。院子角落里的桑树已经落光了叶子，光秃秃的，看起来凄凉得很。

加帅坐在小竹椅上，借着落日的余晖逐字逐句慢慢念着今天学的文章，夫子教的几个难字，他都忘了个干净，怎么也想不起来。加帅失落地放下书，抬手拉下一根光秃秃的树枝。

“上学好累啊，写字累，背书累，还要被欺负。”加帅长长叹了一口气，“你为什么不结果呢？”

一阵凉风袭来，树枝摇曳，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，加帅缩了缩脖子，进了屋。

晚上他又梦到了那个红发的少年，嫩绿的小苗长大了些，冒出了几片柔软的小叶。少年放下水壶，朝他招了招手，加帅走过去，坐在少年的身边。加帅拿起一边的水壶，学着少年的模样给小苗浇水，少年浑身一颤，目露凶光，赏了加帅一个爆栗。

“再浇水我吃了你！”这是他跟加帅说的第一句话。

加帅被他给唬住，半晌才耸着脑袋说：“你自己就浇很多啊……”

少年还是凶巴巴的：“那也不准你浇。”说罢伸手拍了拍他的脑袋，变出一颗小桑果，放在他的手心里。

加帅又惊又喜，拿起来就往嘴里送，还没开始咀嚼，梦就醒了。

又要去学堂了。

加帅果不其然背错了好多字，夫子拿戒尺打了他手板心二十下，火辣辣地疼，还要留校罚抄一百遍背错的字。下了学，加帅铺开宣纸，研墨写字，几个村里的孩子围了过来，对着他又笑又闹，叫着“傻子”，还拿树枝装作夫子的戒尺往他身上招呼。

突然，凶神恶煞的小胖墩尖叫了一声，捂住了后脑勺，接着其它几个男孩也痛呼起来，加帅睁大了眼睛去看，才发现一颗颗小石子从窗外飞进来，准确地打在那群淘气包身上，又噼里啪啦掉落在地。

男孩们惊慌地逃走了。

05

教室里只剩下加帅一个人。他站起身，好奇地往窗外看。

红发的少年坐在远处的树枝上，抛接着几颗小石子，朝他挥挥手。加帅有一瞬的恍惚，不知这是梦还是现实。直到少年走到他面前，加帅还在愣愣地神游天外。

少年把石子抛到院子里，嘴上还喃喃道：“该死的臭小子，我就应该把他们都捉住，打肿了屁股再放走。”

“不练字了？”见加帅还傻愣在窗前，少年又问道，声音低沉，又带着暖暖的音调，他撑着窗台，一个翻身就进了教室。

加帅恍然，奔回案桌急急忙忙地提笔抄字，慌忙间又把字给写错了。

少年笑了一声，握住他的手，一笔一划将正确的字写在了纸上。加帅的拳头被修长的手指和温热的掌心包着，能感觉到少年着笔的力道，下笔稳当，笔锋利落干净。

加帅照着少年的字，认真地抄写，少年伸手拿过他的书，一页页慢慢翻看起来，加帅偷偷看他，他就凶巴巴地让他快点抄，抄完回家吃饭。

深秋的凉风卷起一地金黄的落叶，飞进了窗户，落在桌上。太阳已经半落山了，加帅终于把字儿都抄完，他转头去看少年。少年把桌上的叶片夹在书页里，抬头朝他露出一个笑。

拾起加帅放下的笔，少年在纸上写下了两个字——灿烈。

“灿烈，”少年用指尖点了点那两个字，“我的名字。”

“加帅，你罚抄抄完了吗？赶紧回家吧。”夫子的声音从门口传来，加帅被惊得转头去看少年，身边却空无一人，他瞪大了眼睛，又去看桌上的纸。

满满当当的一整页，却唯独没有“灿烈”两个字。加帅揉揉眼睛，垮下肩膀，把书收进包里。

一片落叶悄然从书缝间滑落。

06

在夫子的恨铁不成钢与王氏的哀叹训斥里，一晃好几年，加帅一直都是那个磕磕巴巴背书的小傻子。

学堂一年放两次假，加帅最喜欢夏休，他可以把那些可恶的方块字抛诸脑后，尽情地在山里玩耍，还可以在桑树底下乘凉，在梦里与红发少年相会。长大了些，王氏便不再管他下河，他爱极了那清澈的溪水，总是爱抓住那条吃小鱼的大鱼，将它抛到岸上，过几秒，又不忍它奋力扑腾，又拎起鱼尾巴把它的世界给还了回去。

冬歇加帅不喜欢，村里总是早早地就开始准备过年，家家户户都贴上红火的符纸，挂上大红灯笼，还有爱热闹的，提前好些天，连学堂都还没放假，就时不时放些鞭炮。

王氏和他生活的小屋，对比起来，是那么的冷清。山上落了雪，白皑皑的一片，整个世界都静默了，加帅一出门就冻得脑袋疼，只好恹恹地窝在小屋的角落里，摆弄王氏给他买来过年的小糖块。

他鲜少能在冬日里梦见灿烈，但总是忍不住想起他。

王氏一大早就踏着雪下山去打货了，加帅纠结了一早上，还是把糖块含进嘴里，甜丝丝的滋味在舌尖散开，他捂紧被子，不敢咂嘴，想让这小小的甜味留得久一些。

有谁轻轻扣响了大门。

加帅瞪大了眼睛，王氏明明说在天黑之前不会回来，他们还从未有过访客。加帅有些不想离开好不容易捂热的被窝，但纠结了一会儿，怕是迷路的人，在外面给冻坏了，还是慢吞吞地爬起来，把门打开了一条缝。

门外除了风雪，什么人都没有，加帅探头，发现地上放着一个小暖炉和一个紫色的小布包。

他又张望了一会儿，还是没有等到敲门的人，只好拾起地上的物什回屋。

又纠结了一下午，加帅打开了小布包，里面竟然是一串桑果。紫红的果实饱满鲜嫩，在贫瘠的小屋里显得更加地美味诱人。他吞了吞口水，几乎已经尝到了那酸甜的滋味。

抱紧了暖炉，加帅使劲摇摇头，重新系上了带子。

直到天黑，王氏都没有回来。

07

入了夜，加帅又饿又怕，王氏没回来，他不会做饭，只好躺在床上发愣。

屋内太安静，他能听见屋外呜呜的风声，还有雪粒敲打在门窗的声音。王氏到底去了哪里，加帅闭上眼睛，不安地陷入了梦境。

暖炉烘得他一身汗，他梦见自己骑着马在草原上奔跑，身边还有一群伙伴，吆喝声和马蹄声交织着，眼前是一望无际的草地，他的心跳咚咚咚跳得飞快。身后还有人喊着“加帅，加帅”。

突然，他的脸颊和双肩传来痛意，加帅睁开沉重的眼皮，映入眼帘的竟是一双熟悉的杏眼。

“灿……烈？”加帅又分不清梦境和现实了。

灿烈急得快要冒火，他脸上都是汗珠，握紧了加帅的肩膀，他大声说：“加帅，快点起来！跟我走！”

加帅被他半拖半拽地往外拉，暖炉掉在地上，咕噜咕噜滚到角落里。加帅回头去看，却无法抵抗灿烈的力道，他慌忙之间都没有听见门外的兵马声。

灿烈一把推开通往后院的门，刺骨的寒风灌进来，加帅冷得打颤，来不及多想就被拖进了漫天的风雪里。随即他就被带离了地面，加帅害怕地闭上眼睛，灿烈的长臂搂住他的腰，不过几秒两人便进入了一个窄小的空间。

同时，大门被拿着长剑的卫兵一脚踹开。凶神恶煞的卫兵瞬间填满了屋子，肆虐般翻找起来，不多的衣物从抽屉被抛到空中，几下挥剑就变成了一地碎布。桌上的布包掉落在地，被坚硬的长靴踩踏，紫红的汁液浸透了沾满灰尘的布料。几本书和字帖被撕开，飘散在冰凉的风中。

“长官，没有人！”一个小卒小跑到背着手站在后门的男人身后。

那人转过头，眼睛泛着幽幽的可怖绿光，面无表情的脸上勾起一个让人背脊发凉的微笑，踏入了后院，一步一步朝着角落里干秃的树干走过去。

他抽出了腰间的佩剑，上面还带着未干的血迹，血珠顺着锋利的刀尖，一滴滴在雪地上落了一串。

走到桑树前，他抬起手臂，刀光剑影闪过。

刀尖没入了树底下巨大的布袋里，男人一使劲，脆弱的布料被划开，细沙从裂口涌出。男人转身回了里屋，拾起桌上的一片碎布，将刀剑上的血擦干净，说道：“小少爷跑了。把那个女人的人头提回去交差。”

08

加帅能感觉到灿烈急促的呼吸喷在自己的发顶，胸口快速地起伏着，他揪紧了灿烈的衣襟，也跟着紧张了起来。他不知道自己在哪里，身后凹凸不平的表面磨得自己的肩背疼痛。

他能听见喊杀的声音，似乎有许多人就在不远的地方。

灿烈的身体突然僵硬得像石头一样，他的呼吸滞住，手掌紧紧扣住了加帅的后脑勺，把他按在自己的胸前，加帅感到了窒息，可是莫名的恐惧让他不敢喘气，更不敢推开灿烈。

不知道过了多久，灿烈才松了劲，汗珠顺着下颚滑落在加帅的脸上。

又是一阵眩晕，加帅摔在了柔软的雪地上。他睁开眼，发觉自己躺在后院的桑树下。

那串刀尖滴落的血珠已经被茫茫的大雪重新覆盖。

加帅费力撑起自己，看见灿烈蜷缩在一边，红发在这银白的雪夜里，火热的显眼。他小心翼翼地去推灿烈的肩膀，唤了一声。灿烈慢慢转过身，脸色苍白得可怕，他牵起加帅的手，谁也不比谁的暖。他们艰难地走回屋，里面是一片狼藉，加帅的恐惧这才有了实感。

他再怎么傻，也感觉到了王氏约莫是出了什么事。

灿烈却不容他多想，把两边的门都重新锁上，捡起地上的暖炉，用衣袖把灰擦干净，自始至终都没有松开加帅的手。他把暖炉重新塞回加帅的怀里，加帅呆滞地捧着那唯一的热源，任由灿烈把他移到被刀划破的被窝里。

加帅感觉到有什么液体从眼角溢出来，他眨了眨眼睛，却发现流的越来越多了。

“加帅，别哭，再哭我吃了你了。”灿烈不忍心，伸手给加帅擦眼泪。

加帅从来没流过眼泪，他想，原来这就是哭泣，左胸膛的酸涩会化作咸涩的水，从眼睛里掉落。

09

两个人一晚上谁也没合眼，灿烈的脸色越来越苍白，几乎没了血色，他的红发都失了光泽，变成了灰暗的赭色。天色渐渐亮了起来，刮了一夜的风雪也停了。

加帅的眼泪早就流干了，他伸出手指，探了探灿烈的鼻息，很微弱。

“灿烈，你是不是要死了？”加帅觉得好冷。

灿烈没有回答，他的眼睫轻微地颤动着。加帅慌了，他从床上爬起来，说：“我去厨房看看有什么可以吃的，你、你吃了东西就会好起来的！”话音刚落，他的衣角就被灿烈拉住。

“傻瓜……我吃东西才不会好……”灿烈笑了一下，比哭还难看。

“为什么？”这是加帅第一次不想听到问题的答案。

灿烈又不说话了，他睁眼，将加帅的玉佩从衣服里拉出来，把翠绿的玉石握在掌心里。

“这里，借我住好不好？”他问道，声音已经是一半气音了。

若是一般人，是不得相信灿烈的话的，还要气他开自己的玩笑，可是加帅却很是纯真，听了就要取下自己的玉佩递给灿烈，只想让他快快好起来。灿烈制止了他的动作，化作了一道白光，闪进了玉佩里。

加帅呆了几秒，又心急起来，他对着玉佩唤了好几声，都没回应了。

“你什么时候再出来？”加帅揉揉酸胀的眼睛。

“等你变强一点点的时候。”

这句话真真花光了灿烈所有的力气，玉佩贴着加帅的心口，暖融融的好不舒服，他进入了长眠。

加帅再没得到回应，暖炉也凉了，没了灿烈陪他，他又冷又怕，缩在床脚，不知道自己要何去何从。

虽然王氏对他不算亲切，可是有地方住，有衣服穿，有饭吃，加帅从不埋怨王氏对自己的训斥与责骂。现在王氏大概不会再回来，他一个人，要怎么办呢？

正想着，门又被敲响，加帅瑟缩了一下，生怕又是之前来的那帮人。

“加帅！你在里面吗？”

听见自己的名字，加帅翻身下床开了门。

门外站着一个瘦高的男人，眉眼温和，却紧蹙着眉头，看见加帅，他激动得说不出话，紧紧握着他的手，半天才道：“侄儿，舅舅来接你了。”

10

加帅在颠簸的马车上得知了自己的身世。

加帅其实不叫加帅，他是当朝重臣张渊的小儿子，起名张艺兴。

张艺兴是张家三夫人的独子。

三夫人是京城有名的盐商朴家的小女儿，从小就被养在深闺，为出嫁做准备。三夫人与别家的小姐有些不一样，从小就能看见别人看不见的东西，会通灵。

三夫人闲时总爱躺在小院里的桑树下乘凉，入梦就能看见一个扎着羊角辫的女孩，给一棵小树苗浇水，她总是爱问些奇怪的问题，譬如，为什么你从来不出门，为什么你总是要坐在窗前绣花，为什么你喜欢吃的糕点只吃一口，你们人间的女子都是这样奇怪吗？

桑树长得高大苍绿，桑果甜美多汁，却遮去了整间屋宅大半的阳光，老爷便寻思着找人来砍倒，怕是挡了财路。还是小女孩的三夫人将父亲拦了下来，说这棵桑树已经百年，修成了灵。桑本意指长寿兴旺，若是砍倒，反而是破了福气。

三夫人救了桑灵一命，桑灵过了两年也修成了人形，总是在无人的时候出来陪三夫人说话。她没有名字，三夫人就让她随自己姓，叫朴桑。

又过了些年，三夫人要出嫁了，嫁的正是几年前科举的状元，皇帝眼前的红人张大人。

朴桑不愿意跟三夫人分开，强行移了根，变成一棵小树苗，种在张家的宅院里，陪伴着三夫人成亲，怀胎，生子。三夫人生的是个白净的小男孩，生下来过了些天，一睁眼就看见了站在房间角落隐去身形的朴桑，笑得脸上的酒窝深深陷下。

张艺兴喜欢院里的那棵桑树，三夫人抱着他在树下，他就伸手去扯下桑叶，还要往嘴里放。

来年春天，桑树边竟然又长了一棵嫩绿的小树枝。朴桑红着脸告诉三夫人，那是她孕育的小桑灵，想让三夫人取个好听的名字。三夫人翻了翻手边的典籍，说，叫灿烈吧，意取繁盛的果实，就像夏天的桑树，结满了甜美的桑葚。

11

当朝皇帝昏庸，治理国家全靠着底下的几个臣子。其中有一位刘大人，便是实际掌权的第一人。

刘大人一身邪气，面色发黑，总是说自己身体抱恙，实则在家里养了一只恶鬼。恶鬼喜欢在上朝时附在刘大人身上，因为刘大人总是站在离皇帝最近的地方，如此便可吸食真龙精气。

而刘大人的女儿是皇帝后宫里最得宠的妃子，长得妖艳异常，让皇帝夜夜流连忘返。

张渊渐渐看出些不对来，三夫人曾经在家宴上便提醒过张渊，刘大人身上气息不似常人，必有蹊跷。可张渊一介凡人，怎敌千年的恶鬼，他暗暗探访询查的事，不出几天就传进了刘大人的耳朵里。饶是真龙传人，也抵不过美人的一席枕边风。

张艺兴出生三年不到，皇帝一卷圣旨，就将张渊一夜抄家。

血光随着火焰烧红了京城的天，御林军将张家围得水泄不通，恶鬼的邪气压得整个宅子灰暗冰冷，一点点吸食掉所有人的精气。三夫人会通灵，是上好的佳品，第一个被拉出来处决了，临死前，手里握着一片染血的桑叶。

朴桑抱着朴灿烈和张艺兴，强行抵御着恶鬼的法术。她在移根时已经失了大半灵力，孕育桑灵又花费了太多精力，可是她必须要报恩，三夫人没有保住，张艺兴必须活下来。她附身在厨娘王氏身上，用最后的灵力逃出了宅子，拜托王氏逃得远远的，再也不要回来。说完便无力附在了张艺兴脖子上挂的玉石里。

王氏惊慌之下，竟然将张艺兴撞到了头，逃亡路上又不敢就医，一路南下，到了永乐村，张艺兴已经快要气绝，她只好在这里住了下来，一住就是十年。

朴桑届时已无回天之术，等王氏在山腰找到一间破宅屋，便化作了一棵空心的桑树，种在后院的一角，将奄奄一息的朴灿烈养在自己的枝干上，便羽化消逝了。

京城里，刘大人十年来在恶鬼的支使下暗中寻找着当年凭空消失的小少爷，恶鬼一直耿耿于怀，生怕有灵根的小少爷长大成人后，修道成仙将自己给渡化，永生永世不得再轮回。

再隐蔽的逃离最终也会被寻到线索。

王氏在山下打年货的时候，被刘大人的卫兵给找到，一番威胁下便说出了全部，原以为能保命，没想到转身就被砍了脑袋。卫兵上山找到了宅子，却没找到张艺兴。

张艺兴被朴灿烈藏在了桑树空心的树干里，将将保住了性命。

朴灿烈本就是年幼的桑灵，不宜化形，在书院里给张艺兴解围，冬雪里给张艺兴送暖炉和桑果，都是好不容易积攒的灵力，接着又是这番动荡，再这样下去，必然是要消逝的。他用最后一丝力气，进入了玉佩。

12

筠逸道长讲完，长长叹了一口气，目光落在张艺兴胸口的玉佩上，他一眼就看出里面附着的小桑灵，虽不至于消散，但短时间内是醒不过来了。

张艺兴不怎么灵光的脑袋转了好几圈，也没能把这个庞大的故事给消化。

筠逸道长摸摸他的头，说道：“不仅是张家，朴家现在也不成家了，死的死，伤的伤，剩下的不成气候的都成了普通的百姓，分散到了各地，三代内不能再经商。我从小就被无定派的道长给领走，一直在外修炼，才免于一死。”

张艺兴呆滞地点点头，他的肚子咕咕咕叫起来。

筠逸道长把马车停下，在路边的茶馆坐下，给张艺兴点了一盘香酥烤鸡。张艺兴饿坏了，埋头苦吃，只觉得这是他吃过最好吃的烤鸡。

“我看你虽然脑子笨，却继承了我妹妹的根骨，以后就跟着我修道吧，”筠逸道长拨了拨长胡子，让张艺兴想起了那个严苛的夫子，道长继续说，“无定派讲究清修，这是你最后一次吃烤鸡了。”

张艺兴突然觉得自己吃得太快了，特别可惜。

无定派的道观在栖绍山山顶，筠逸道长有自己的宅院，张艺兴睡在西北角的小屋里，每天太阳还没升起，就要起床打水劈柴，再练拳脚的招式，他虽有根骨，却不会运气，只能从最基本的学起。

拳法和背书哪个更难？张艺兴说不上来。

他觉得都很难，可最难的是孤独。他想念王氏，想念夫子，甚至想念那些喊他傻瓜的男孩。还想念灿烈。因为这样的孤独，张艺兴竟然喜欢上了读书，他读那些晦涩的典籍时，必须要很投入，缓慢地咀嚼每一个字，才能勉强读懂，这样他就没有时间难过。

外在的身法练得很快，虽然每晚张艺兴都感觉自己全身被碾碎了似的，疼得翻来覆去半晚上才睡得着。运气对于他这个年纪的少年，本应是很难的，因为杂念过多，可是张艺兴头脑恰好很单纯，没有太多的想法，进步的速度让筠逸道长十分满意。

又过了几年，张艺兴已经道法小成了，捉个小鬼是不在话下，道观里的孩子们很喜欢他，虽然比他们大很多，交往起来却跟平辈一样。

夏天又到了。

山顶的温度并不高，今天孩子们出去玩，给张艺兴带回了一串桑葚，被一片幽绿的桑叶托着，放在桌子上。张艺兴盯着看了半晌，突然想起灿烈，他把玉佩扯出来，拿到眼前，喃喃自语一般问道：“你什么时候再出来？”

筠逸道长说灿烈是桑灵，那后院里那棵桑树是他吧，为什么从来都不结果呢？

不结果也没关系，只要能醒过来就好。张艺兴想。

入了梦，张艺兴愣在原地，不敢相信自己的眼睛。他竟然看到了朴灿烈。朴灿烈还是以前的样子，这几年没有再长大，最后一次见面是赭色的头发已经变成了深红色，虽不及从前那样火红，看得出来状态好了一些。

他挤出一个笑，眼眶有点酸涩。

灿烈看着他不说话，只是笑得灿烂，露出一排白牙，左脸的酒窝陷得好深。

“我现在变强一点点了。”张艺兴不敢走近，怕打破了这个甜美的气泡。

灿烈的眉眼间染上了几不可见的惋惜。

梦醒了。

13

筠逸道长觉得他的侄儿最近有些神神叨叨的，总是捧着一本典籍出神，问原因也不说，他生怕是院里的哪个淘气包欺负张艺兴了，张艺兴听了之后笑眯眯的，说怎么会呢，他们对我很好的。

他出神的原因正是典籍里所提及的百年一遇的双星会月。双星会月是聚灵最好的时间，子时摆出阵法，便可以积蓄充沛纯净的灵力。

这样是不是可以让灿烈快一些醒过来呢？

张艺兴掰着手指头数日子，双星会月一天天近了，他每天都勤快地修炼，想把阵法摆得更精练些。

是夜。

整个道观都满溢着雾气，一过子时便散开，月光雪白，亮的竟是可以看书的程度。张艺兴用桑树枝蘸了墨粉在地上画下阵法，打坐在其中，一运气就感觉全身的经脉都是通透的，灵气争先恐后地往身体里钻。

月华流转之间，他胸前的玉佩也变成了莹白的颜色，隐隐地发亮，张艺兴把积聚的灵气集中到玉石里，透白的石头变得温热。

打坐了一晚，张艺兴实在抵不过睡意，天色泛白时便坐着睡着了。

半梦半醒之间，感觉有人摸自己的脸，张艺兴努力睁开眼睛，愣了几秒，便飞扑上去，紧紧抱住了灿烈的脖子，少年的杏眼里有星光，头发像是一团燃烧的火焰。

“我好想你啊！”张艺兴嗅着灿烈颈间的桑叶清香，他不会掩饰自己的感情，直白地表达着自己的想念，却让朴灿烈红了脸。

朴灿烈拍拍他的头，说：“你傻啊，我不是一直都在这吗？”

张艺兴推开他，看进朴灿烈的眼睛里：“那不一样。”

“有什么不一样？”

“现在的你是看得见摸得着的。”张艺兴挠挠脑袋，也不知道怎么表达才更准确。

朴灿烈敞开怀抱，勾起嘴角：“那你尽情看，尽情摸吧。”

张艺兴觉得这话怎么听怎么奇怪。

14

因为道观本就建在灵气丰沛的山顶，朴灿烈只要不下山，就可以维持人形，陪张艺兴修炼。本以为筠逸道长会阻止，没想到他听了只是点点头，告诉朴灿烈要安好根。

桑灵本就不是邪物，放在张艺兴身边也无妨。朴灿烈虽然不会法术，但是特别喜欢看书，张艺兴修炼他就坐在一边看道法典籍，或者在休息时间陪孩子们玩耍。

红头发的桑灵会变桑叶，但不会变桑果，道观里的每一个孩子都知道。

偶尔张艺兴和朴灿烈会到道观外散步，张艺兴觉得好像回到了小时候，到处采果子抓鱼的时光，他还是像那时候一样，看见什么果子都往嘴里放。

朴灿烈都来不及阻止。张艺兴的嘴巴以肉眼可见的速度肿了起来。

深深叹了一口气，朴灿烈把他拉到小溪边，让张艺兴漱口。张艺兴烧得嘴里要喷火，直接将头沉到水里去，过了好一会儿才抬头，头发都湿了，发丝和脸颊上都挂着清透的小水珠，滴落下来，把衣襟也打湿。

明明还肿着嘴巴，朴灿烈却看得痴了，张艺兴两只湿润的眼睛像是一只单纯的小羊，红红的鼻头圆润可爱，嘴唇红通通的，微微张开露出里面的皓齿。

朴灿烈抬起手，用衣袖擦去了张艺兴脸上的水珠，责怪道：“你怎么这么冒冒失失的。”

“不是有你吗？”张艺兴笑圆了唇边的梨涡。

朴灿烈怕他又到处跑，牵住他的手，慢慢往回走，阳光穿透树叶的缝隙，在他们身上投下大小深浅不一的光斑。他让张艺兴背书，是前一晚教的文章。

张艺兴还是磕磕巴巴的，背道：“岂得弃本宗，逐他姓，大丈夫宁可瓦全，不为玉碎。”

“宁为玉碎，不为瓦全。”朴灿烈纠正道。

“宁为瓦全，不为玉碎。”张艺兴坚持。

两个人争论了一路，被张艺兴以“我不管我就是要这么背”终结了话题。朴灿烈摇摇头，任由他去了，唇边还挂着因为张艺兴撅着红肿的嘴唇争辩的样子而露出的笑。

15

朝中刘大人的势力一天比一天强盛，皇帝颁布圣旨，提高税收，本就因为高额的税收而苦不堪言的百姓又遇上了旱灾，家里都揭不开锅了，还要想办法拿钱出来缴税。百姓里渐渐有了些不同的声音。

恶鬼顺藤摸瓜，查出了朴家曾有个儿子出生就被带走修道。它顿觉不妙，二十年前皇帝曾经下旨，将大部分的道观毁去，只留下了几个无欲无求，与人世隔绝的派系。而无定派就是其中之一。

虽说修道之人不应流连于过去的爱憎，但恶鬼已是惊弓之鸟，风声鹤唳，与刘大人讲了，刘大人面露凶光，说，遗患无穷，要斩草除根，才没有后顾之忧。

圣旨又颁了下来，以造反之罪剿灭无定派。

大道长早就算到了这一天，提前将孩子们都遣散了，留下了无根的道长道士们，他们与派生，与派死，谁也不愿离去。恶鬼附在御林军大统领身上上了栖绍山，这一仗打得辛苦，道士们奋力抵抗，却不敌刀剑无情。大道长被吸食光了精气，掉了脑袋，剩下的道士也被杀了个精光。

张艺兴和朴灿烈被安排到下山历练，听闻消息赶回栖绍山时，道观的青石板已经被鲜血浸染成了暗红色，所有的东西都被砸烂，他们日日夜夜面对的熟悉的面孔，都已经失了神采，残肢散了一地。

这是张艺兴第二次哭。

筠逸道长总跟他说，生死都是身外之物，看淡些，才能领悟真道。张艺兴跪在面目全非的筠逸道长面前，想到了这句话。

他大概永远都悟不出真道了。

朴灿烈把哭到脱力的张艺兴搂到怀里，内心也是一片荒凉，究竟是造了什么孽，才会这样一次又一次被伤害至此，他不懂。

张艺兴哭够了，趴在朴灿烈肩膀上，他喃喃说：“我们下山吧。”

16

在对昏庸的朝政的责难中，一股势力从南方积聚起来，将痛苦的百姓拧成结，推向夜夜笙歌的京城。朝廷上下一片慌乱，皇帝大怒，下令集结军队，要把造反的人杀个片甲不留。

张艺兴和朴灿烈加入了起义军，一路北上，队伍越来越壮大，分到的粮食却越来越少。

朴灿烈虽然不吃东西，但他也没有时间去聚灵，只能在行军时回到玉佩里修养，停下来时便马不停蹄到处给张艺兴找吃的。经过旱灾水灾的区域，有时候张艺兴只能分到一碗稀粥。朴灿烈看他日渐消瘦的小脸，心疼得紧，费了老大劲，变出几颗小桑果，递到闭目养神的张艺兴手上。

张艺兴一看，一点笑容都没有，抓着朴灿烈的衣领，警告他不许再用灵力变果子。

“不然我永远都不会再理你。”

张艺兴把桑果装进了口袋里。

起义军虽不比皇帝的军队训练有素，可是愤怒却是强大的力量，一连攻破好几座城，离京城竟只剩了最后一场仗。起义军统领将绝大多数兵都留在了城外与军队周旋，他带着一队精兵从京城最薄弱的入口特攻。

皇宫现在正是最薄弱的时候，胜负在此一举。

大不了一死，统领举起刀，这样大吼道。张艺兴跟了上去，他夹在疯狂的人群里，一时间有些恍惚。朴灿烈站在他身边，脸上也是极复杂的神色。

时隔多年，火光再次点亮的京城的天空。

破攻竟是异常的顺利，统领脸上露出了莫测的笑容，看着那座灯火通明的皇城，眼里闪过一丝谁也看不懂的情绪。终于，胜利就在眼前了，朝代就要更迭了。

起义军砸开了皇宫的大门，等待他们的是密密麻麻的御林军，刀枪都闪着冰冷无情的光。皇帝站在高台上，居高临下看着傻傻进入圈套的小丑们。他的身边站着笑容满面的刘大人，张艺兴心里的火苗熊熊燃烧了起来，他恨之入骨的人，正站在高处，嘲笑着他们的渺小。

统领的眼角变得通红，他大喊一声：“杀——”他们已经没有了退路。

刀光剑影之间，血液填满了十八层青砖的缝隙，张艺兴机械地挥舞着手中的剑，他分神抬眼去看刘大人，两人竟然对视上，刘大人的笑容瞬间消失得无隐无踪。

恶鬼终于找到了张家的小少爷。

17

它从刘大人身上抽离，纵身飞到了战场上，直直地朝张艺兴的方向而去。邪气带着黑风将打斗的将士都威压到眩晕，他们明显感到了力量的流失。张艺兴看见恶鬼朝自己冲过来，知道刀剑已经无用，扔掉了沾满鲜血的剑。

朴灿烈也看见了恶鬼，那强大的力量让他充满了恐惧，他必须要保护张艺兴，哪怕拼尽全力。大不了一死。

傻乎乎的张艺兴却在这一刻，突然灵光了起来，他念了一个诀，朴灿烈就被收回了玉佩里。

“加帅！！！！！”朴灿烈怎么都挣脱不了玉佩里的束缚，他大喊着张艺兴的名字，可是张艺兴已经没有时间再回答，恶鬼已经来到了身前。

他吃力地抵挡着恶鬼的攻击，黑气与金光交织，不管多少符咒打在恶鬼的身上都没有任何作用。

吸食了真龙之气的恶魔对付一个学道区区几年的少年，就像是拿着大刀的土匪面对手无缚鸡之力的孩童，张艺兴节节败退，一直退到了高高的红墙边。

恶鬼突然停下了攻击，它尖锐的笑声几乎要穿破张艺兴的耳膜，朴灿烈在玉佩里感觉到大事不妙，他试图用灵力冲破束缚，却是徒劳，张艺兴是死了心要把他封住，一个人面对这个害得他家破人亡的恶魔。

“踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫。”恶鬼幽幽说道。

张艺兴也笑了一声，他说：“别废话了。”

乌黑的雾气在恶鬼的掌心聚集，它一抬手，张艺兴便朝它飞过去，雾气将他包裹起来，张艺兴这才明白，什么叫痛不欲生，生不如死，邪气钻入他的五脏六腑，像是尖锐的匕首给血管划上细小的伤口，每一处都涌动着血气，却不能求一个痛快。他闭紧了眼睛，把真气聚集在玉佩上。

朴灿烈也被这股邪气压得腿脚发软，他不敢想象张艺兴是什么感觉，承受什么样的痛苦，他嘶哑着嗓子大喊着：“张艺兴！！！你现在就放我出去！！不然我永远都不要原谅你！！！”

张艺兴充耳不闻，恶鬼已经缚住了他的脖颈，将他从地上拎到了空中。他挣扎着从怀里拿出一个杯盏，念起咒语，杯盏化作了一道金光融入了他的身体。恶鬼轻笑着，仿佛在嘲弄他的徒劳，千年的邪气压迫得张艺兴气血上涌，血液顺着他的嘴角滑落。他强忍着吐血的冲动，用金光捆住了恶鬼的双手。

恶鬼睁大了眼睛，它没想到张艺兴还有如此力量，竟然挣脱不开。

金光不多时便缠满了他全身，张艺兴开了口：“别挣扎了，没用的。”那杯盏是筠逸道长给他的法器，说若是他真的决定去和恶鬼决一死战，为家族报仇，便只有用这法器与他同归于尽这一条路可走。

所以筠逸道长才总让他看淡生死。

18

恶鬼渐渐地被金光所覆盖，融进了张艺兴的身体里。

高台上的刘大人面色惨白，朝前猛地踉跄了几步，竟跌出了护栏，如同一只残破的蝴蝶，坠落在地上，发出沉闷的响声，摔得面目全非，好不落魄。

朴灿烈无力地瘫坐，他知道，一切都结束了。

巨大的疼痛席卷了张艺兴的全身，他的身体一点点变淡，玉佩掉在青砖上，发出清脆的响声。没有了实体，也没了灵力，张艺兴对朴灿烈的束缚也解除了。朴灿烈现了身形，扑上去想抓住张艺兴的手，却什么都抓不住。

“你这个大傻瓜！！”朴灿烈满脸都是眼泪。

“灿烈，你知道我为什么总背错那句话吗？”张艺兴想起小时候，王氏在屋里炒菜，屋顶冒起袅袅的炊烟，他坐在枝叶稀疏的桑树下，摇着小竹椅，问沉默的桑树，你为什么不结果。而朴灿烈后来用灵力化出的那几颗桑果，被他晒干，放在了左胸口的口袋里，贴着跳动的心脏。

朴灿烈一句话都说不出来。

“因为，玉不能碎啊……”张艺兴说道。

宁为瓦全，不为玉碎，明明，不是那样的意思啊。

朴灿烈抬头去看他越来越浅淡的身体，用支离破碎的语调说：“别走，求你了，别走。”

张艺兴笑起来，伸手想给朴灿烈擦眼泪，却什么都碰不到了。

他还是走了，带着那只权倾朝野的恶鬼。

除了玉佩，什么都没有留下。

19

刘大人意外身亡，妖妃一夜暴毙，原来是恶鬼养的纸人，皇帝染上顽疾不久于人世，驻守边疆的太子被召回，清理了朝中的势力勾结，减少税收，兴修水利，鼓励开垦，百姓生活安乐太平。

民风淳朴的长乐村后边儿有一座长乐山，山腰上有一个破宅子，宅边青桑垂宛宛。

桑树两人合臂都抱不住，枝叶繁茂，叶片苍翠，投下大片墨绿的荫凉，一到夏天，就会结出满树的桑果。

孩童们上山游玩，经过那棵桑树时，就会有一个红发的少年出现，脖子上戴着翠绿的玉佩，分给他们最甜的桑果，紫红紫红的，酸甜多汁，满口醇香。

村里的人们说，那个少年是桑灵。

天真的孩童问桑灵：“你为什么要给我们这么好吃的桑果？”

少年笑得酒窝深陷，露出一排大白牙，他说：

“因为很久很久以前，有一个人总问我，你为什么不结果。”

* * *

微博 [@吃甜饼了吗](https://weibo.com/p/1005055997905630)

LOFTER [@贰壹](https://sheepwrabbit.lofter.com/)

提问箱 [POPI](http://www.popiask.cn/sGLsHT) [PEING](https://peing.net/zh-CN/sugarcookie?event=0)


End file.
